fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Shen Vajroni
Shen Vajroni Summary Shen is the youngest King Icando in history. He mastered Animalistic Martial arts at the age of 9. Because of that, he was next in line for the throne of Icando. He was the disciple of the 6,563,356,653,356,356,356,356,356,356,353,653rd King Icando, Shin Mori. Appearance and Personality Shen is a very tall, attractive man with a heavy muscular build. He loves affection from attractive women. Documented Stats Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Name: Shen Vajroni Age: 14 (BoS)|17 (EoS) Classification: Human|King Icando|God Child Gender: Male Status: Living Powers and Stats Tier: High 1-A 4-A (Beginning of Series), 2-A (Golden Scroll awakening), At least 1-A (Granted Divinity by Wolfkami and Tempest. Powers And Abilities: Absolute Zero, Absorption, Abstract Existence, Acausality, Accelerated Development, Acid Manipulation, Acrobatics, Acupuncture, Adaptation, Afterimage Creation, Age Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Alternate Future Display, Analytical Prediction, Animal Manipulation, Animated Shadow, Antimatter Manipulation, Astral Projection, Attack Reflection, Aura, Avatar Creation, Awakened Power, Berserk Mode, Beyond-Dimensional Existence, BFR, Biological Manipulation, Black Hole Creation, Blessed, Blood Manipulation, Body Control, Body Puppetry, Bone Manipulation, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Breath Attack, Broadway Force, Camouflage, Causality Manipulation, Chain Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Chi Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Cloth Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Corruption, Cosmic Awareness, Creation, Curse Manipulation, Cyborgization, Damage Boost, Damage Reduction, Damage Transferal, Danmaku, Darkness Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Deconstruction, Density Manipulation, Dimensional Storage, Dimensional Travel, Disease Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Duplication, Durability Negation, Earth Manipulation, Ectoplasm Manipulation, Elasticity, Electricity Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Empowerment, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Enhanced Senses, Existence Erasure, Explosion Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Fate Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Fragrance Manipulation, Fungus Manipulation, Fusionism, Genius Intelligence, Glyph Creation, Gravity Manipulation, Hacking, Hair Manipulation, Healing, Heat Manipulation, Heat Vision, Hellfire Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Homing Attack, Ice Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Immersion, Immortality, Information Analysis, Information Manipulation, Inorganic Physiology, Instinctive Reaction, Intangibility, Invisibility, Invulnerability, Large Size, Law Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Longevity, Madness Manipulation, Magic, Magma Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Martial Arts, Mathematics Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Multiple Personalities, Nanotechnology, Natural Weaponry, Necromancy, Nigh-Omnipresence, Nigh-Omniscience, Non-Corporeal, Non-Physical Interaction, Nonexistent Physiology, Omnipresence, Omniscience, Organic Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Paper Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Peak Human, Perception Manipulation, Petrification, Physics Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Portal Creation, Possession, Power Absorption, Power Bestowal, Power Mimicry, Power Modification, Power Nullification, Precognition, Preparation, Pressure Points, Probability Manipulation, Psychometry, Purification, Quantum Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Rage Power, Reactive Evolution, Reactive Power Level, Reality Warping, Regeneration, Resistance, Resistance Negation, Resurrection, Sand Manipulation, Sealing, Self-Destruction, Self-Sustenance, Sense Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Small Size, Smoke Manipulation, Social Influencing, Soul Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Spaceflight, Spatial Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement, Stealth Mastery, Subjective Reality, Summoning, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Supernatural Luck, Surface Scaling, Technology Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Text Manipulation, Thread Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Time Stop, Time Travel, Toon Force, Transduality, Transformation, Transmutation, Underwater Breathing, Vector Manipulation, Vehicular Mastery, Vibration Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Weapon Creation, Weapon Mastery, Weather Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Zero-Dimensionality, etc Attack Potency: Galaxy Level(He easily killed Axil, who can bust Galaxies), Universe Level(His first fight with Malakai causes the walls of the universe to fall down), High Complex Multiversal (With Gold Scroll Awakening), High Hyperversal (With absorbed Gods)(God Mode) Speed: Lightspeed (Pre-Hell arc), FTL+ (Hell arc), MFTL+ (Europe Galaxy Arc), Omnipresent (EoS) Lifting Strength: Class Y (Brought all the planets in the milky way back to their correct position after Colossus knocked them out of orbit.), Infinite (Threw 5 universes at Colossus.), Irrelevant ( Asmodeous is infinitely heavier than all of fiction and Shen picked him up with one arm via weight negation.) Striking Strength: Dwarf Star Class (BoS), Multi Galactic Class (Broke Lord Gein's neck. Gein was unphased by having 250,000 alternate Jupiters thrown at him.), High Complex Multiversal (Fought on par with Malakai the Devil and won.), Outerversal (Even the act of harming Asmodeous should be a Hyperversal feat, and Shen killed Asmodeous.) Durability: Large Star Level (BoS)(Tanked a supernova), High Universe Level (Tanked a barrage of attacks from a suppressed Prison-Break Chad.), Outerversal Level (Survived a full-powered attack from Asmodeous bloodlust.) Stamina: Godlike (BoS)(Fought against a Prince of Hell for 230 days without resting.), Irrelevant (You'd have to be infinite in stamina if you expect to even last a second against Asmodeous)' 'Range: Irrelevant Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: A Super genius on his own. Omniscient with the Gods. Category:The Gyrosphere Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:Gods Category:Goddesses Category:Kids Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters Category:Male Characters